The Three Brothers: Brat
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Sequel to Outcast. Wolfram has Yuuri's promise to wed him someday. Now what? Can they finally become one family? ConYoz from Outcast YuuWolf Rated M for safety
1. The Family of Passion

HI everyone, Send a thanks to Blue Bird of Paradise who kicked my butt in gear to post this ^_^ Thanks

**The Three Brothers: Brat**

**A Family of Passion  
**

Greta sprinted into Wolfram's arms the second he was off his horse. She was so happy to see everyone. They had left so suddenly, scaring everyone really badly. Wolfram placed his daughter back on her feet to be engulfed in a pair of very familiar breasts.

"Hahaue!" Cheri let out a small sigh of relief before smiling big and teasing her youngest. She hated that her son's all had such dangerous lives, but she wouldn't add to their burdens if she could help it.

"Ohhhhhh! I'm so glad you're all right! Oh! Gwendal!..."Her eldest submitted to her hug with grace, having seen the brief hurt look before when he pulled away after worrying her. Wolfram turned to Yuuri and fairly leaped for him as he nearly slithered off Ao.

"Oi, don't be so impatient!" Yuuri looked at Wolfram sheepishly. Wolfram saw him look around.

"I just wanted to greet Greta." The words were soft, Wolfram doubted Yuuri even knew he could hear them. He huffed softly in irritation as Yuuri's grasp on his shoulder told him how much the ride had tired out the already worn out Maou. It was hard enough to keep Yuuri still when he wasn't feeling well. When he was feeling fine, but tired, it was next to impossible. An impossible task that Wolfram took on as his fiance, but more so as his friend. Wolfram pulled the boy closer, hoping that his fiance could use him for more strength.

"Let me help you, Yuuri. I will." It too was a mutter, though meant to be heard. Yuuri looked at Wolfram before smiling slightly and leaning on the blonde. Wolfram smiled slightly before limping them towards their adopted daughter, who was greeting Gwendal.

Greta saw her fathers talk a moment and decided to let them be while she made sure her uncles were all right. When they took a step towards her, she broke into a run and clamped on to Yuuri's leg, nearly toppling them.

Yuuri smiled and placed a hand on his daughter's head. He hated worrying her.

"I'm home, Greta."

Off to one side Conrad smiled as he held on to his horse and Ao. Yozak had slyly helped him out of his saddle, of avoid a similar scenerio to that of Wolfram and Yuuri, except far more dangerous. Conrad's hand had grasped his firmly, and trustingly, as he made it appear he was merely talking to the man as he in fact lifted him down from the saddle. He stayed at the brunnette's elbow afterwards. Greta must have realized that he was injured, because the excited young girl had slowed down to give him a gentle hug as opposed to the bombardment the others recieved.

He smiled as she ran off after her fathers and he took Ao and caught up to a waiting Yozak. They stabled the horses and fed them. The smell of the hay and the sound of the horses calmed Conrad as he turned and watched as Yozak lifted a stack of hay into the last horses stall. Conrad wasn't a demonstrative person by nature. But something in him reveled in watching his lover lifting the heavy hay. His eyes glided over the spy's muscles as the tunic the red-head wore tightened around them. He felt his hands rest on his still flat stomach. Glancing down briefly, he thought back over Yozak's reaction. Joy, concern, hope and protectiveness had come out before any other emotion.

He felt emotion swell within him as he looked up to see Yozak pat his hands, satisfied with the horse stalls. He threw a wide grin Conrad's way as he moved to meet him at the exit. Conrad felt a brief lump in his throat as he stepped forward. Instead of meeting Yozak at the door and them walking out, his hand caught Yozak's elbow and swung him back against the stable. With a low moan of desire, Conrad plundered his lover's mouth with his agile tongue. He didn't know if the other knew how much his support meant to Conrad, but he wanted to somehow express himself. He felt Yozak's startled response, before the other halfling gripped his shoulders for dear life. Conrad felt his grip change to one of care, the smooth hands came around him and cradled his lower back, directly behind their un-born child and the other came up to brush his cheek as he slowed his assault on the other's lips. He felt his heart double-time as he pulled Yozak close fiercely, not even stopping to look into his jeweled eyes. He didn't know where this need came from, but it was encompassing.

Yozak looked at the brown hair next to his face as his lover held him tight. He wouldn't let anything happen if he could help it. He was running his fingers through the brunnette's hair soothingly when he picked up a sound that didn't belong to the horses in the stables. Tensing, he felt Conrad releasing him immediately as he looked around, pulling Conrad slightly behind him.

Conrad, always completely in tune to his not only lover, but best friend, lowered his stance and looked around for whatever had set his partner off. Yozak's stern blue eyes swept the stable until they landed on a tuft of hair around one corner. He sighed, recognizing the soft whispers now. He hoped Conrad was ready. He relaxed and strode quietly to the corner. Conrad relaxed some at his easy stance as he reached around a corner and Conrad heard a yelp.

Yozak grabbed their third in command by his ear from around the stable corner. Seven of the rest of their twenty-odd squad followed sheepishly. Conrad froze as Yozak released the now quite pained ear.

"You arn't supposed to sneak up on your comrades, you know." His voice was mild, but even the team could hear a small thread of concern. They looked at him, then at their commander, who looked like they had all pointed arrows at him. Hansel, the third in command, smirked as he rubbed his ear. He caught the tension and knew he was the best person present to relieve it.

"So, which one of you finally confessed?" Yozak gave him a questioning glance. His gazed had returned to Conrad out of concern. Hansel continued, "We've been watching you two dancing around each other for a decade. Its about time!" The others cheered their approval. Yozak looked at Conrad as the brunnette looked down a moment, before looked back at the group. He gave his bright, guileless smile.

"What do you think Yozak? They were very sneaky, but we are their comrades." Yozak grinned as he caught Conrad's joy.

"20?" Conrad thought a moment.

"Well, we don't want to discourage the stealth. How about 15?" Yozak smirked.

"You're the captain." Conrad looked at his men, who were looking puzzled, except for the two older ones. They were backing away with worried looks on their face. They recognized this banter. They saw Conrad's smile and shuddered.

"15 laps before practice." The rest of the men looked at them in silent amazement. "Go!"

Trained to hop at that tone, all but Hansel took off. Hansel was smiling slightly as he watched them disappear around the corner. He turned to the two he had idolized growing up. He had entered the squad a few short monthes after Conrad had returned from Earth the first time.

"I'm glad you guys finally talked about it. Honestly, we were getting ready to set you two up." Conrad looked at him and Yozak raised an eyebrow. Hansel chuckled.

"I think the gazes at each other when you thought no one was looking gave you both away. The trust you have in each other helps." He looked out of the stable as he grew serious.

"Something's changed though. Hasn't it? That's why you're out here where anyone could walk in." He looked at the pair as Yozak looked at Conrad in concern. Hansel locked eyes with his superior. Then his eyes widened in amazement.

"No way..." His wonder-filled whisper barely made it to Conrad, who started. Hansel grinned in pure happiness.

"Congratulations." Conrad jerked forward at the pure happiness that radiated off the younger mazoku for his captain and idol.

"Hansel-"

"I had better catch up to the others if I want to be done in time to train." He turned to leave. "Taicho, Yozak, the entire squad was waiting for this. We'll help in anyway we can." He waved as he jogged out of the stable. Conrad looked frozen as he took in the squads complete acceptance. He looked at Yozak as the red-head placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"They were alright with this." Yozak smiled.

"Yup, our friends are happy for us, Taicho." The nickname given with a fond endearment now.

000

Yuuri looked at the door as it opened to reveal Greta. He smiled as the child came over and plopped herself in a chair next to him for just this purpose. He smiled and placed the last paper he had signed into the completed pile. He turned to looked at Greta, who had waited for him to finish what he was doing patiently.

"So, what are you up to, Greta?" She smiled as started hopping in her seat as she explained her idea to Yuuri. The Maou smiled as he listened to his daughter.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. But, how are we going to do this without him finding out?" While Gunter may act flaky and oblivious, he was actually one of the oldest and craftiest demons Yuuri knew. Greta smiled.

"Easy, you and Conrad go with him to pick out the first flowers of Hiijika!" Yuuri looked at her in thought. Hiijika was a ball that celebrated new growth and was held whenever the country entered a new season. The Maou did not always hold one, but he should attend the local festivals. traditionally the first flowers put in place were hand picked from a meadow. The rest could be bought. Yuuri had so far only gone to pick flowers a few times, usually leaving this particular duty to Greta and Gunter.

"Won't it seem funny to be picking flowers a month in advance?" Greta shook her head.

"You won't be picking the flowers, you'll looking for the best combination. That's all. I'll talk to Gunter if you talk to Conrad." Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"Alright, when is the party?"

000

Wolfram set down his brush as he looked at his painting. He couldn't get the mood he needed for this painting. It was coming together well before they were kidnapped but now, everytime he started to get the feeling back, Yuuri's face popped up and deflated him. he knew the Maou had many responsibilities. Yuuri was in his office signing important documents. Wolfram sighed as he lost the feeling again. Getting up, he washed his brushes and put down his painting clothes. He hoped a walk would clear his head of this.

He wandered the hallways, no real destination in mind when he saw his eldest sibling hurrying his way.

"Gwendal, do you know when Yuuri will be done with his paperwork?" The male mazoku shook his head.

"He'll be done when he's finished." He hurried away. Wolfram looked after in confusion, which cleared as a fiery red-head stalked his way looking for either Gwendal or Gunter.

000

Gwendal heard the terrifying sound of Anissina getting closer and did the only thing he could think of, he hopped into a closet. An occupied closet.

Gunter epped as the other joined him abruptly. Gwendal immediately placed a hand on the elder's mouth, silencingthe sound before it notified Anissina where they were hiding. This explained why he hadn't been able to find the advisor.

Gunter was scrambling as he balanced precariously on the whatever it was on the floor of the closet. He rather thought it was a pail of some sort. Gwendal had shoved him backwards when he had thankfully silenced the sound exiting the advisors mouth. Gunter gripped his shoulder for support as whatever it was started to roll. He was normally pretty agile, but in a dark closet without making any noise was a bit beyond even his fluid grace.

He saw Gwendal sigh as Anissina left the area and looked down at the advisor he was currently towering over. He felt the other's heart going double time and the sweat pouring down the side of his face as they stood there. He slowly started to remove his hand, but Gunter grabbed him with his other hand and that was when Gwendal noticed the precarious position he'd placed the advisor in. Quickly, he placed an arm around the advisor's waist and easily lifted the slight man and placed him on his feet with minimal sound much to both of their relief. Gwendal looked at the pale advisor just a few years his senior as the man gasped for his breath and slowed his heart. The deep eyes had been on his mind lately. He wanted to know more about this man who help his middle brother. Now, he also wanted to know more about this man who devoted his life and that of his daughter to the country and nothing else. Just like he did.

Gunter sighed as he felt Gwendal's questioning gaze. He had felt the younger man's curiosity more recently. He had tried to make himself available to answer questions, but the other didn't seem to ask them, content to ponder them on his own. They tensed when they heard that dragon walking by again, this time with Greta.

"I have been looking for those two myself. Shall we look together?" Gwendal groaned inwardly. If Greta called out for them, both would answer. Neither of them, or anyone in the castle for that matter, could deny Greta much. The only discipline she recieved was from Wolfram and maybe Yuuri. Even they caved most of the time.

"Anissina, would you like to celebrate Gunter's birthday?" Gwendal felt Gunter tense up next to him.

"That's not a good idea Greta."

"I know that. I want to know if you want to celebrate it." Anissina seemed to think about it a moment.

"I wouldn't mind celebrating some day, but not that day." Greta probably frowned at that statement.

"Anissina, what happened that makes everyone hate that day?" Gwendal glanced at Gunter out the corner of his eye. The advisor was looking down. He didn't know either why Gunter didn't want to celebrate his birthday. He only knew that this topic had caused the only duel between them when he was younger.

-Flashback-

"Gunter!" The Silver-head turned to look at the prince as he stalked up to him. "Mother says we can't celebrate your birthday!" Gunter sighed in frustration. He had only been in the palace four monthes. Gwendal had already decided that he was a good playmate, despite their age difference.

"I told you, I don't celebrate my birthday!" Gwendal frowned.

"Why!" Gunter was becoming angry. He had left home to get away from this.

"I don't!" He turned to storm away. He was usually very patient with his sparring partner, but this was pushing it. He was polishing his skills as a swordsman before going out into the field. He had to survive 6 monthes here under Master Yarrick and then he was done.

On habit he brought up his sword to block the swing the irate prince had taken at him.

"If I win this round, we'll celebrate your birthday!" Gunter flared.

"It doesn't matter! I don't celebrate my birthday!" Gwendal smirked.

"We'll see!" He swung at Gunter again. Gunter blocked it and growled. He had made sure up until this point that they had stayed even so that the prince would improve with him, but he wouldn't lose this.

After a moment, it became evident that the prince had also been holding back during their practice spars. Funny how similar they thought. Gunter huffed as he knocked Gwendal's sword away, winning the bout. They both glared at each other panting.

Clap... clap ...clap..clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap

They looked at their teacher as he clapped off to one side.

"Good. Gunter you are finally ready. You head out tomorrow morning." He turned and left. Gunter stared after him in amazement. He looked down at the young prince, who had bowed his head. He scratched his head in a sudden fit of nerves.

"Look, I don't celebrate my birthday. Its a bad day." Gwendal looked to the side.

"Whatever." Gunter frowned as the younger one sulked. They really were very similar and yet so different.

"Someday." Gwendal looked at him in the corner of his eye. "Someday, I'll explain." Gunter turned and walked away. Gwendal stood, facing the other way.

"I won't care!" His cry was heard as he dashed out of the courtyard.

-End Flashback-

Gwendal hadn't meant it the way it had sounded. It had sounded like he wouldn't care about Gunter, but in reality, he meant he would become strong enough to understand Gunter without knowing this secret. Strong enough to trust him without knowing. He had suceeded. that didn't stop him from wanting to help his friend though.

Gunter took a step back as they heard Anissina stop walking.

"It not a pleasant memory. Why do you want to celebrate the day?" her question was innocent, intent on leading the child away from the past.

"Because Gunter is Gunter. I want to tell him how glad I am that he was born and how happy I am that he was with us this last year!" Her cheerful voice died down as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall. Gwendal looked back at Gunter as the advisor placed a hand on his mouth.

"Gunter?" Gwendal's whipser was soft, still firm in his manner. "Are you alright?"

Gunter looked at Gwendal. He hadn't realized Anissina knew. He thought the only one left at the palace that knew was Cheri-sama. It threw him a bit.

"I'm al-alright." He winced at the stutter. He pulled in his most convincing smile. "I'm fine." Gwendal gave him a disbelieving look but nodded and helped him to stand. They poked their head out, didn't see Anissina, wished each other good luck and dashed off to their next sanctuary.

000

Yuuri sighed softly to himself as he pulled out his sleep clothes. It had been an incredibly long day, even with Gisela requiring an early curfew for the halflings. He felt like he had been run over by an elephant. Not a fun feeling in fact. He heard the door open as he finished putting his sleep pants on and reached for the top resting on the bed. Glancing over he saw his blonde fiance slip out of his boots and walk over to sit on the bed facing away from him. Wolfram had been quiet all day, even Greta was worried about him.

He saw the blonde glance over at him out of the corner of his eyes. Yuuri could see his face turn fire-red as he glanced away. He noted that the fire-user had yet to don that pink monstrousity he had worn every night since Yuuri arrived.

"What do we do?" Yuuri glanced at his fiance, not accidental anymore, in confusion.

"Do?" Wolfram was staring at his feet as they dangled off the bed. it was unusual for them to talk much in bed. In fact, it was rare that one of them wasn't already asleep when the other entered the room. Usually if they talked it was on the balcony. They had talked about many things. Their families, concerns, friends, accomplishments and failures. Yuuri had come to cherish those talks because not only was someone in his adopted world finally opening up to him, but it was this beautiful creature.

"In your world. What do they do here?" Yuuri simply continued to look at the blonde, confused. Wolfram huffed and stood.

"Just forget about it!" Yuuri watched in confusion as the firey person stormed out of the room. What on earth was that about?

000

Gunter jumped as the door opened. Everyone had been acting strange today. Smiling at him and giggling. Even Greta and Yuuri. He didn't know what was going on, but it was really confusing.

Greta smiled as she came over.

"Gunter, I have a request." Gunter looked at the young princess. She was the jewel of the palace these days.

"Yes, Princess?"

000

Conrad smiled as Yuuri entered the stable. He had explained earlier that he wanted Cornad to accompany him and Gunter to the meadow to choose the bouquet for this years Hiijika. He had whispered that the actual reason was that Greta had a surprise for Gunter that she wanted to set up. He had heard whisperings of a surprise but it was a well kept secret. Even the gossipy maids were not saying a word.

It had to be driving Gunter to distraction.

"Heika, are you ready?" Yuuri frowned mildly.

"Yuuri! My name is Yuuri!" He smiled patiently.

"Yuuri. Ready to go?" Yuuri nodded. Ao was already saddled, Dorcausus having done so already. He swung up and sat on the mild-mannered horse. Conrad gathered his reins to swing up as well. They would wait for Gunter in the courtyard.

"Conrad, can I ask you something?" Conrad smiled at his king from over the saddle of his horse.

"Of course." Conrad placed his foot and began to swing up, onto his horse.

"Why don't you want anyone to know about you and Yozak?" And he promptly went right back down to the ground. Yuuri scrambled off his horse as he saw his godfather disappear rapidly over the side of his horse.

"Conrad! Are you alright?" Conrad stared at the frantic face as another voice echoed it.

"Conrad! Are you okay?" Gunter hurried over and knelt next to the captain. Conrad was looking at Yuuri with the most bewildered look on his face. "Conrad!" Finally the brunnette looked at his teacher and started.

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine. Just startled me." Yuuri frowned.

"You should more careful. You don't want to get injured." Conrad's gaze turned to his godson sharply. Something about that statement made him think the king knew more then Conrad thought he did. He smiled even though his insides were turning into jelly. Yuuri didn't sound mad, but at the same time, he rarely did.

Gunter climbed onto his horse after he saw that Conrad was alright and they trotted out of the courtyard and off to find flowers.

As they were leaving, several carriages entered the palace.

The party was getting ready.


	2. Family of Support

****I havn't forgotten Blue Bird of Paradise. Here you guys go ^_^

**Family of Support**

Gwendal grimaced and hoped this wouldn't end with someone dead. Gunter became very protective of his birthday, but his mother said he shouldn't mind this. Gwendal hoped she was right. She had a better chance at guessing, since she actually knew why Gunter didn't want to celebrate.

Besides, who could consistently say no to Greta.

He sighed as he signed the last of his papers and placed them in their respective piles. His king had actually finished most of his work before he left. Not all of it, but a lot of it. Gwendal was relieved that his workload was slowly shifting over to the Maou. He would always take some of the load, wanting to keep as much as possible off of his ruler, but he was glad to have a little less to do.

He exited his office and walked to the ballroom where the party was almost ready. Greta walked past him, smiling as she handed a decoration off to Sangria. She looked around until she spotted him.

"Are you ready?" Her smile brightened the day as he knelt down to her level and nodded. Wolfram came over.

"I think everything almost ready. The food will be done in under an hour. Shall we all change before the guests arrive?" Greta nodded and went off to thank everyone for their help and get Cheri to help her change.

Wolfram turned to his brother.

"Do you know when they are due back?" Gwendal shook his head.

"Heika was going to try to keep them until the sun set." Wolfram hummed in agreement.

"Conrad is with them. He'll help." Gwendal looked at his youngest brother. He raised his eyebrow slightly. Wolfram saw this and guessed what his brother was wondering about.

"I trust that wimp. He says he's mine. Besides, Conrad already has a person." Woflram walked off as he said this, exiting the room before Gwendal had a chance to respond.

000

Gunter and Yuuri rode into the courtyard ahead of Conrad. The entire time, he had been lagging behind a bit. He was trying to decide if Yuuri was mad about him and Yozak. He hoped that he would have a chance to talk to Yozak about this after they stable their horses, before they find whatever surprise Greta had for Gunter, who was already in Cloud Nine from the ride with Yuuri.

They entered the room and were nearly blown back out with the welcome they recieved. Conrad saw Gunter move behind Yuuri to prevent his presence from impeding his ruler's greeting of his guests. He smiled to himself. Gunter would soon realize that they weren't here to see their Maou but the advisor himself.

Gwendal stood off to one side, surprise portions of the surprise parties not being his thing. He was watching Gunter carefully for any sign of the habitual anger and fear that came with any mention of his birthday. Greta came forward as the spokesperson for the group.

"Gunter Von Christ, We have gathered on this day, your life day, to celebrate and thank you for your presence this past year and all the years previous. We are happy you could be our friend and can't wait for you to be our friend this year as well." She smiled widely up at him, eyes flushed in excitement. Gunter looked a bit shell-shocked as he looked at her. Then his eyes scanned the room, taking in all the faces he knew. Not just nobles, but villagers that he talked to, stable hands from when he patted the horses at night, even the maids were dressed up nicely. His eyes glanced behind him to see Yuuri give him an encouraging nod and to Gwendal himself, who let his face relax into an expression he usually reserved for when he was relaxing around the other. Then he saw Gunter's eyes rest on his mother. The former Maou smiled at him gently, nodding slightly.

Gunter looked back down at Greta, swallowing. Gwendal rather thought the advisor was trying to swallow enough emotion to speak. He finally seemed to melt down to kneel in front of their little princess. He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Gwendal saw his lips move and he could guess what the man was saying.

"Thank you."

000

Wolfram watched as Yuuri finally left Greta alone after two dances and went to the refreshments table. He saw him glance around only to see the ladies coming to descend upon him. Wolfram could see the wince from here as the double black saught safety talking with his predecessor. That didn't last long as a woman of his mother's beauty couldn't stay off the dance floor herself for very long. However before they completed their conversation Wolfram saw Yuuri glance his direction twice. The second time he saw the wimp start to walk over, but stop himself at the last second. Sighing, Wolfram crossed the hall, overcoming the two women who were waiting a chance to dance with their ruler.

"Mother, it is time Yuuri danced with his fiance." He gripped Yuuri's wrist tightly and pulled him onto the dance floor. He was surprised and happy to feel Yuuri grip his own wrist back as they went on the floor. Gunter had been giving the teen dance lessons, they showed.

A nice slow song and Wolfram let himself relax into the dance steps he had been practicing since he was a child. Yuuri still look flustered, but they were managing. Wolfram regarded his fiance a moment now that he had a moment to do so while the teen was concentrating on something. He really had never just looked at his accidental fiance. He truly believed now that Yuuri hadn't known he had been proposing back then. He had heard Conrad explain to Gunter once that a slap was the response one made to an insult on earth. Thinking back, if someone had said what he had said about his mother he probably would have flambayed them right then and there.

The double black was a bit younger then him in looks. He wouldn't grow into his gangly arms and legs for several more years as his growth slowed into mazoku type aging rate. Conrad had sped through puberty too, aging slowing only once he turn twenty. It was one of the biggest differences between half and full mazoku. Wolfram had spent a good twenty years as a child before he hit puberty at a young age of 32, THen he was jealous of Conrad's ten years of puberty as he endured 25 years in that terrible state. Supposedly he hit adulthood at 60. Thankfully Yuuri would only have to be in this awkward state another few years. Right now he was all corners, especially in the shoulders. Wolfram had started to finally put on some muscle a few years earlier.

Yuuri's hair and eye never failed to draw a sense of awe from anyone in their world, but after meeting his family and seeing some of Japan, Wolfram was starting to see past the color a bit. Yuuri's eyes were expressive as his active mouth. You could see his inner thoughts in his eyes. His mouth, though as expressive was more controlled. He had learned that Yuuri only let his mouth show the emotion he wanted to show in the situation. It did so with great exuberance. As did his cheeks, blush coming on full whenever the young king was embarrassed. It often made Wolfram chuckle as well as sigh in disgust. Especially since the king became embarrassed over the most simple of things.

He glanced away from his dance partner as motion caught the corner of his eye and he saw Yozak handing Conrad a plate of food. Something about that struck him as odd but he was distracted as Yuuri sucessfully led him into the final steps of this dance. He returned his glance to his fiance who was concentrating on their feet. Wolfram let himself be led into the final twirl, but instead of ending apart for the bow, he came out of his spin much too close to his partner. He moved to step back to correct their positions when Yuuri's hand rested on his hip again. The blonde looked up into those expressive black eyes. He had a guarded shy smile but his eyes were pleading with him. Wolfram felt the hand on his hip tighten briefly before relaxing and releasing. Yuuri bowed to him, eyes never leaving his face.

Wolfram glanced at the girls who had wanted to dance, but they were no where in sight. He glanced back at Yuuri as the band struck up a slightly faster dance that Wolfram wasn't terribly good at. He was about to follow Yuuri's lead to leave the dance floor when he met those dark eyes again. Yuuri, his king, was unsure. Wolfram felt like hitting himself when the thought occured to him. Yuuri didn't actulaly know what to do. Wolfram pulled them back together as he figured this thought out.

One of Yuuri's most basic reactions had caused their engagement, and then another had caused a duel, Yuuri and absolutely no social tools to work with when he arrived here. Based on those first few experiences, he must have decided that every symbolic measure in his country would mean something quite different here, thus he had no clue how to show interest in Wolfram, or in anything for that manner. It would be up to Wolfram as his fiance and later consort to do more then simply keep the king in good health and responsible to his duty. He needed to be a bridge for this young man who against all odds Wolfram knew he had fallen for hard.

He had known it monthes ago. When he had felt Yuuri slip, he had meant it when he said he would have fallen with him, what he hadn't known until later was even then he hadn't meant it because he was their Maou. He had meditated, pulling forth his flame to relax, however the Tiger he normally saw in his minds eye didn't come alone. With the Tiger came a small figure of a dragon curled, asleep around the tiger's neck. When he reached out to touch the dragon the tiger growled at him a moment, protecting the dragon. Wolfram had just stared at the tiger before patiently explaining that he wasn't going to harm the dragon. He was never impatient with his flame, one simply isn't impatient with a flaming tiger, it wouldn't end well. The tiger looked at him and a rumple rippled through the flaming body before he tilted his head, letting the blonde touch the dragon. When the dragon looked at him, he knew then. He knew that he was bonding with Yuuri, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He decided then and there to take care of him no matter what was asked of him. Here he found something else he needed to do for Yuuri. The leader had already confided in him about some of his ideas about the country. He enjoyed those evenings when Yuuri was done with paperwork a bit early and Greta was still occupied that they sat and talked about Yuuri's plans and his soldiers. He cherished those times now more then ever as he put them in perspective. This might how they show affection an Earth. He would have to ask someone.

A dip pulled him back to the dance. He was't terribly good at this dance, so he should be paying attention, but Yuuri was leading the dance wonderfully. Wolfram had relaxed into the steps naturally. He looked into Yuuri's concerned eyes as the hand on his hip tightened in question. Wolfram suddenly wanted to show Yuuri what this meant ot him, but he found that he wasn't sure how. Had Yuuri been born here, he would naturally place a hand over Yuuri's mouth, but since Yuuri wasn't he didn't know what that could mean on Earth. Suddenly he understood quite clearly the confusion and hesitation he was always seeing in his fiance.

He looked at Yuuri. The double black had been tightening his hand to get his attention, but it felt more like he was being pulled closer. He cautiously returned the gesture, tightening the hand Yuuri held a moment. He was rewarded with a bright smile before Yuuri gracefully twirled him through a back quick step. As they moved through the dance Yuuri never lost contact with his hand. That was quite a feat in this dance with all the turns and skips, but Yuuri's hand was ever present guiding him or supporting him. He felt the strength in that hand and he felt Yuuri's maryoku hum under his skin. He felt cared for.

000

Gunter sighed happily as he watched Yuuri dance gracefully with Wolfram. They had been working on this dance for over a week in preparation for the up-coming ball. Yuuri thought it was a graceful dance and the song was one of his favorites once Gunter explained that it was about two angry beasts, a tiger and a dragon who met, fought together and fell in love. It was dynamic and fluid and Gunter rather thought Yuuri felt it mirrored his relationship to the explosive fire-user.

He leaned against the railing thinking about the party, taking a break from the noise a moment. He had never wanted to celebrated his birthday for a reason. That reason was his mother.

His mother had wanted a girl and when he was born a boy she hated herself and him for it. On his 14th birthday, just as the party was getting started she burst into the room where Cheri was talking with his father as they prepared for the party. She quietly walked up to the birthday infant/child and leaned forward.

"You are celebrating? Of course you are celebrating. But I won't have to live with this any more. My hatred of you has reached its peak as you deal me this final blow. You will forever shame me and I'll not live with it anymore." Her harsh whisper in his ear had seemed terrifying to his young ears, but when she drew back she drew out a dagger that he had seen in her room. It had been a gift to her from her mother upon his birth announcement, an heirloom passed down the girls of the family. He must have made some sort of noise because his father sprang for him as the dagger came down missing his head by a mere hands-breadth. He was shaking as his father fought to restrain his mother. She was screaming at him. Explaining that she couldn't handle having given birth to someone no one would ever want, no one would ever need. His father had tears in his eyes as he pleaded with his wife through her hysteria. Gunter knew his parents loved each other but the next minute, his mother threw his father off with a swipe of strength probably borne from her hysterics. The scar on his father's cheek was a forever reminder as she raced towards him again only to trip and fall, plunging the dagger into her own chest.

Blood bubbled out her throat as she laughed in a high keen. She looked at her only child with bright eyes, happy in her final closure. She reached on hand forward.

"My daughter. You may have killed me, but you couldn't kill my daughter. I'll be waiting for you when they finally throw you away."

Gunter had watched terrified as the woman who had always hated him through his love for her bubbled blood up her throat and died, still reaching for him. Cheri had been holding him, terrified herself. Her son was in the far room with the other guests waiting for the Lord and his Heir to enter, his mother never having joined these things. He looked at his father as the man gathered the bloody and empty shell of his wife. He didn't even look up.

"Go." THe broken whisper seemed to wake Cheri up.

"Alf-"

"Just go!" She straightened carrying Gunter away. Over her shoulder Gunter saw his father curl around the woman who had built this castle with him. He could barely hear his sobs.

"_Adeliene!_" Over and over again Gunter heard his father call his mother with no answer. Never again.

Gunter was startled out of the flashback when a wine glass was pushed into his line of sight. He looked over at the tall man as he stood solidly against the railing.

"Thank you, Gwendal." The man grunted. Gunter remembered how the party had gone on a short time before Cheri gently convinced everyone to go home. Gwendal was asleep by then in a guest room where Cheri and her son were staying. A missive was sent out the next day that his mother had fallen and died halfway through the party. It seemed to satisfy everyone, only a very few knew anything more. He had guessed that Anissina had learned because her father and his father were best friends. Cheri might have sent her father to help his father that evening so she might have found out somehow that way.

He looked back at the party. That had been his last birthday party. His father had tried very hard not to blame him for what happened. He might have eventually succeeded if Gunter hadn't been so set on blaming himself. In the end Gunter hadn't ever wanted another birthday party and his father hadn't argued. Gunter only saw his father once after leaving home to train himself and that had been on his deathbed. His father had finally explained then that they had lost a daughter before Gunter and Adeliene hadn't ever recovered. Had she been able to see him, she would have been so proud of Gunter. Those last words of his father's had wiped away a lifetime of hurt and finally Gunter healed. It was barely two years later when he met Conrad and saw the same hate and anger that he had at one point directed at himself. He had truly understood the young man then when no one else probably could.

"Was this a good idea?" Gunter looked at his silent friend as the man nodded towards the party. Gunter smiled.

"Of course, it was one of our princess' ideas after all. How did she manage to keep the maids quiet though?" Both chuckled, knowing the maids love of gossip.

"I believe they thought it was so incredibly sweet that they made a pact to not say a single word to you until this was over just in case." GUnter chuckled, sipping the wine. "Are you really okay with this though? I know you don't like your birthday." GUnter looked at his wine glass.

"I think I needed this." Gwendal looked at him as he turned back to the balcony. "You never asked again." Gwendal shrugged.

"I told you I wouldn't care. I don't need to know why you don't like your birthday to trust you." Gunter stared at the big man in amazement. Then he smiled gently.

"Do you remember my mother?" Gwendal frowned as he thought hard, searching his earliest memories. She must have survived Gunter's birth if he was asking, but Gwendal had always thought that she had died in childbirth or shortly after. Finally he only came up with one image.

"Silver thread" Gunter nodded.

"She always used silver thread in everything. there was a waterfall of it on the door to her garden." He smiled as he remembered. He shook his head though. "On my fourteenth birthday, she died." Gwendal froze a moment in taking a drink, before completing the motion. Gunter was looking over the courtyard sadly. "She was trying to kill me, but it didn't quite work that way. She told me she was waiting for me when everyone finally threw me away." Gwendal couldn't hide his reaction as he stared at probably his best friend and most trusted comrade tell him quite matter-of-factly that his own mother had told him he was worthless.

"She had never recovered from losing my older sister in childbirth. Your mother was there. Her and Father were the only other people present." He pulled out a dagger and held it gently in his hand. The jewels in the hilt twinkled brightly with maryoku. "I haven't decided yet whether to give my daughter the family heirloom that mother used to end her life."

Gwendal stared at the dagger as if it were poison. He wanted to get it far away from the advisor it had almost taken from the world. Gunter sheathed it before Gwendal could decide exactly what he wanted to do. He looked at his friend as the meloncoly look that had forced him to bring wine out here in the first place returned.

"She'll be waiting a long time." Gunter looked at him in confusion. He was looking over the courtyard now. "As long as any of us are here, you won't ever be thrown away." Gunter blinked at him in amazement. He bent his head, letting his silver hair fall in front of his face.

"Thank you."

000

Cheri smiled as she watched her youngest dance with his mate and her second youngest trade friendly jibes as Yozak brought Conrad more food then she thought she had ever seen her son eat before. She wondered briefly about that before shaking her head, he would tell her when he knew and was ready.

She looked for her eldest again and finally found him talking with Gunter out on the balcony. She smiled sadly at that. Gunter had been so young, so impressionable when his mother planted all that poison in his mind. The young strong woman had been so vibrant as a bride, but the loss of a child was enough to suck the life out of any woman. She hadn't known it had gotten that bad though. She had been dealing with Gwendal at the time and hadn't been able to visit her friend as often. Especially with Gwendal's father being so busy with the maou of the time.

She wished she had been able to be there more for the silver-haired child, especially in view of his father's complete retreat from life after that day. Gunter had taken over the state from Anissina's father when he turned 31, barely into puberty. By the time he had met Gwendal again they had both been well towards adulthood and didn't even remember the tentative friendship of their infancy. She was so glad they were close again.

She was also so happy that her brilliant granddaughter had finally found a solution to the problem she had been wrestling with for decades, a way to celebrate Gunter's life without bringing up his mother. She had smothered Greta for the idea. Gunter seemed to have loved it. She wasn't naive to think he hadn't thought about his mother at all, but she doubted this felt as much of a betrayal to his mother. He hoped her son was strong enough to handle the truth, because unless she really misread her eldest's expressions, Gunter was explaining at least some of it.

She sighed. A mother's work was never done.

000

Yuuri smiled as he left Greta's room and headed for his own. His daughter was so cute, even if she was only six years younger then him. Opening his own door and stopped to see Wolfram sitting on the bed, still in his blue uniform, minus the boots again. He seemed to be stuying a book intently. Yuuri took a moment to look at his fiance. The golden hair reflected the light in an almost surreal fashion. Forming a etheral halo around the young demon's head. The lashes that rested above the gem eyes were lowered as he read the manuscript in front of him. He was obviously concentrating as his coral lips moved silently over the words. Yuuri still thought he was prettiest boy he had ever seen.

He knew now, from experience that the blue he wore hid a dense weave of strong muscle, building his wiry frame into the soldier he was. When angered he stormed around the castle in a cute fashion hunting for a focus to vent his anger at, but otherwise he had an instinctive grace borne from years of training. All that power and grace wrapped up in a loyal and honorable package. Yuuri had yet to find someone in either world he found so fascinatingly trustworthy. Or so frustrating.

He was startled out of his thoughts as his eyes made contact with the emeralds. Wolfram turned bright red and the book was slammed shut and he started to get up to hide it when Yuuri placed a hand on it. Wolfram didn't fight him on possession of the book, he simply looked sheepish. Glancing down, Yuuri saw that it was in Japanese. His Mazoku might be a bit rusty still, but he knew his native tongue quite well. Wolfram was reading a book called Attracting Him: How to Keep Your Guy Interested. He looked at his quite red fiance.

"Wolf-?" The blonde ducked his head.

"It occured to me that since you are from Earth you would be used to Earth customs, not ours so if I could learn them then maybe I could understand you better, even if you are a Wimp." Yuuri blinked at him a moment and then gave him a shy smile.

"For me? You're translating this entire book for me?" Wolfram gave him a flat look.

"Of course its for you! Why else would I try to read that gibber gabble?" Yuuri smiled, then a thought hit him.

"Where _did_ you get that book?" The blonde shrugged as he looked away.

"Geika gave it to me a few monthes ago. I only translated the title because I was bored." He was looking off to the side.

"But...why?" Wolfram looked at his ruler in surprise.

"Because I'm your fiance." He started to play with the button on his jacket as he talked. "You don't know our customs and you already have so much to do, I thought that I could do this for you. That way at least one person here woud react like you're used too." He stopped talking when he felt a warmth on his cheek. Yuuri's hand gently pushed his head up so they could meet each other's eyes. Those emeralds went wide. His king didn't just touch people. Sure he snagged arms and hand to yank along or to shake and convince, but generally he didn't touch them. Wolfram had begun to wonder if that was something only done between family members on Earth, since the one exception he had seen was Greta. But looking into his fiance's eyes right now, he forgot that musing.

In fact, he forgot a lot of things, except how glittering those dark eyes were. He had to force himself not to move towards those lips. He had been fighting himself about this for monthes. Since Yuuri proposed that meant that he knew what pace he wanted to set. Wolfram didn't have the right to move any faster, especially after his initial rejection and duel. He had tried to show Yuuri he was accepting of his new position, but he had feared Yuuri ever understanding.

"Do you kiss in this world?" The quiet murmur caught him off guard and he had to scramble mentally to try to answer the question.

"Why don't you try and find out?" He wasn't positive the word would be the same in both worlds. He had kissed before, nothing big, just a small flirtation when he first entered puberty with another who had just entered puberty. Neither were serious, but both were curious. Their kiss had involved a lot of nose banging and they had decided to go have ice cream instead. When Yuuri's lips tentatively brushed his, he gasped at the sensation and then the kiss really started.

He had been held by Yuuri a few times, usually because he was hurt, but he always felt safe and protected in those arms. Now, Yuuri had only two points of contact and he felt surrounded as his soul was pulled out of his mouth by the exploration of the double black's lips. He felt his bond with the ruler flare and heat surged through him like wildfire. He felt an acompaning splash of water from his partner as they came up for air.

Wolfram cleared his throat first, still feeling the lingering high from the rush a Maryoku. Yuuri looked rather dizzy too, but his eyes were still locked on the blonde's, his hand still resting on his cheek.

"Yes, we do that." The weak reply earned him a smile on that worried face. Wolfram leaned forward and placed his forehead against Yuuri's, maintaining their bond connection a bit longer to let the waves and flames settle again.

Wolfram frowned as Yuuri's didn't settle. Gently he reached a hand over and laid it on his chest to get a better sense of the problem when he realized just how tired the other was. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"I think we both need sleep." Yuuri's relieved look was all the confirmation that he needed. As one they fell to their side on the bed, still in their clothes. Those black eyes closed immediately. Wolfram maintianed their connection until he felt the maryoku settle into a stream and then let it go. Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping King he slipped out of bed and changed, bringing over a blanket. He gently coaxed Yuuri out of his top coat at least and covered them both up for the night.

As he laid back down, a tan hand grasped his in sleep and he heard that word again. He still didn't know what it meant. He would ask Yuuri's Mama the next time he was there. He fell asleep relaxed and nightmare-less for the first time in over a year to that word.

_Koi-hanaki._


	3. Family of Hope

So a special shout out to Blue bird of paradise for requesting more ConYoz. Our two lovers' scene here was going to be in the next story, but it does fit here and I didn't want you guys to miss them too much. This ends Brat. The next story will be a bit in coming. I'm having a writers block on one quite important scene T.T Wish me luck!

**Family of Hope**

Gwendal gritted his teeth. He hadn't been able to pull Conrad aside the previous night. He had paid more attention to the rumors as he left and it sounded like, not only did his squad know, but it was still a secret. A secret Conrad was keeping from his family. Why?

Gwendal had been looking for Conrad all morning, but the brunette had disappeared after his morning jog with their king. Now he found him stretching his skills on his own in the courtyard. A few of his men were off to the side, relaxing. Gwendal strode on the yard, irritated already that he had spent so much time looking for his middle brother.

"Conrad." The brunette turned and looked at his irate brother. This was unusual, Wolfram was the one who usually had a temper.

"Commander?" Conrad was standing with his sword lowered. Gwendal huffed slightly as he thought of a good idea to release some annoyance and talk to his brother without others interfering. Besides they hadn't sparred in a few monthes.

"Come." He unsheathed his sword. Conrad took a step back, a hand out.

"Wait a moment-" Gwendal swung the sword down in an easy arc. Conrad caught it, of course.

"Why haven't you told anyone in the family?" Conrad looked at his brother in panicked confusion. Gwendal wasn't sparring very hard, but Cornad wasn't sure he should be sparring at all. "You are part of the former Maou's family. You need to announce when you start a serious relationship!" Conrad's eyes widened as he stepped backwards to avoid the blade that swung by him. He hadn't thought he was far along, but he had been jogging and he had watched the others train this morning, though he had only participated to demonstrate something. Still, his breath was getting shorter.

"Commander-" He gritted his teeth as he blocked another swing, this one had more force. He now realized what was going on. When Gwendal got too upset he only had one outlet. It didn't happen very often, but he would start a spar with Conrad. He knew Conrad was better than him at the sword and this let him work out his frustration without causing an earthquake. Usually Conrad was happy to ablige, enjoying to rare time where they were practically brothers. This wasn't a good time for this though. Even though he had healed from the attack, his bond with Yozak was still stabilizing from the sudden increase in flow and he couldn't draw more from it quite yet.

In addition, his squad knew this happened from time to time and wouldn't interfere; Yozak wasn't in the near vicinity and Hansel had just left.

"Why didn't you tell us? Do you know how much this could hurt our mother?" Conrad winced as he felt more of his brother substantial weight behind the blade. He could figure that Gwendal was actually hurt for himself as well as their mother, but he didn't have the breath to say that. His breath was coming in gasps now.

"Commander!" Both glanced over to see Hansel running towards them. Conrad used the distraction to jump backwards and give him some space to breath. Gwendal simply frown as the soldier stepped into his spar with his brother.

"Stay out of this!" Hansel didn't alter his course. Gwendal angled his sword and literally shoved the solder to the sidelines and into his comrades. Conrad hoped the young mazoku wasn't too bruised. He looked at Gwendal as the attack started again. He knew he was dodging a lot more then he probably should to win the bout, but getting hit wasn't currently an option.

"Gwendal, wai-" He grunted as he caught the sword again.

"Why are you fighting like this?" Gwendal was growling in his frustration.

Off to the side, Hansel turned to the newest recruit.

"George, go find Yozak, NOW!" His urgernt voice sent the young halfling scurrying. Hansel got to his feet and started back towards the fight when Gunter stepped between them.

"Why is it so important to stop this spar? Gwendal and Conrad will be done shortly." Hansel looked at the advisor, pleading, mentally grasping at any possible explanation that would stop the spar without giving his captain's secret away pre-maturely.

"Look at Taicho. That isn't his style! Something's wrong." Gunter looked at the brunnette and agreed.

"True, but Gwendal will stop at first blood. He won't injure Conrad to terribly." Hansel didn't know what to do next. He didn't think Gunter knew about Conrad and Yozak, let alone about the child, but someone needed to stop this.

A second later someone did.

Yuuri and Gisela were both looking for Wolfram. Yuuri wanted to talk about the strange smoke and if it could still have an effect and they wanted an opinion not clouded by the smoke. They were just about to give up when Yuuri glanced in the courtyard and saw the sparring going on.

He may not know much about childbirth. But he knew pregnant mothers should spar with pointy swords! Both he and Gisela raced to the courtyard. He called up a water spout on the way and sent it ahead of them.

Gwendal stepped back to ask another question when suddenly their spar got a lot more complicated. He covered his eyes as a water spout landed between them. It died out quickly enough to show Gwendal a very angry Yozak standing in front of him and a worried Gisela supporting Conrad behind Yozak. Before he could ask about this he heard a furious voice resonate through the courtyard.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" They all turned to see Yuuri, panting, practically glowing with his long hair. Yozak was to first to speak int he silence that followed.

"Bocchan..." He didn't get to continue.

"Yozak, you and Gisela take Conrad inside, now! Gwendal, Gunter we need to talk in my office! Hansel, please find Cheri-sama and send her to the infirmary." His voice calmed as he spoke, but no one dared think he was joking. Gwendal looked at Conrad in concern as the brunette let Yozak help him inside, even though he refused Gisela's help. He hoped everything was alright.

000

Gwendal and Gunter entered the Infirmary where Conrad was sitting on a bed talking with his mother. They hoped that Conrad would tell them what was going on.

-Flashback-

Yuuri strode into his office and stood behind his desk. Gwendal and Gunter stood in front of him, both looking considerably concerned.

"Gwendal, why were to fighting with Conrad!" Now he sounded like a mother scolding his children. "And why didn't you stop it, Gunter?"

They stared at him before Gunter spoke.

"Heika, it is not unusual for the two of them to spar every few monthes. I understand from Conrad that he usually enjoys it." Yuuri looked at Gwendal.

"Conrad's swordmanship is better then mine." Yuuri seemed to grasp the unsaid, ' I expected him to always win and handle whatever I deal out in a spar'. Yuuri took a deep breath.

"Gisela specifically said a few days ago, No Sparring!" Gwendal's eyes widened as Gunter stepped forward.

"That type of injury only takes a day or so to heal, even for Conrad, he should be okay now."Yuuri nearly growled.

"Did either of you ask him that?" Both jumped slightly. They had never heard Yuuri growl before. He rarely got angry at people in the castle.

His anger was deflated when Greta poked her head in.

"Papa Yuuri, Conrad wants to talk to you and Uncle Gwendal and Uncle Gunter and Daddy Wolfram." Yuuri had smiled for his daughter and nodded.

-end Flashback-

Gwendal left Gunter and Yuuri at the door and came forward too join Wolfram and Cheri, near Conrad. The brunette, himself was curled up with his arms around his knees. Yozak was next to him, rubbing his back, worry covering his face. Gisela stood and nodded.

"Alright, you're fine, but no more sparring without my say so!" She was glaring at Gwendal as much as at Conrad. She strode out to tend to other patients. They all looked at Conrad as he took a deep breath.

"Um, I have a lover." He didn't get anymore out as his mother squealed and glomped him. Gwendal and Wolfram looked at Yozak expectantly. He nodded and smiled as he kept one hand on his lover's shoulder. Wolfram nodded, satisfied that his brother didn't have the unrequited love problem he had been suffering through for over a year. Gwendal nodded contently. Gunter was the only who still looked confused.

"Why would that prevent you from sparring?" Everyone looked back at the brunette either in confusion or hope. Conrad looked down and mumbled into his knees.

"I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a moment before Cheri squealed even louder then before and glomped Yozak, probably to save Conrad from the force of her glomp. Yuuri smiled as Gunter swooned about someone besides him for a change.

Gwendal seemed the most stunned. He had attacked his brother while he was pregnant! He stood, turned and left. Conrad watched him go with sad eyes. He hoped he had not just lost whatever relationship he had with his elder brother. He only thought about that for a moment before Wolfram and Cheri started talking about the baby.

Quietly Gunter slipped outside as well. He found Gwendal air-knitting on the balcony.

"You didn't know." Gwendal's quiet Hn was depressed and full of self-hatred.

"He doesn't hate you, Gwendal." Gwendal mentally threw his air knitting down in disgust.

"I attacked my brother. While he was pregnant. It was unforgivable. Just like when I asked him stop calling me Aniue."

"You did that so people would stop thinking he was riding your power, instead of making his own." Gwendal shook his head.

"I"ve never been able to support him as family."

"No." They turned to see Conrad. He had snuck away while Yozak distracted everyone. None of them saw Yuuri lean out to watch, protectively. "You've always been more then family. You're my brother." Gwendal looked at the outcast in the family. He was leaning against the wall slightly, the only display of how tired he was. Gunter came forward.

"Conrad, you should be resting." Conrad smiled in his teacher's direction.

"I will, after I speak with my brother." Gwendal's gasp went unheard as the teacher sighed gustily about his stubborn student. He fluttered back into the room, leaving the half-brothers in the hall. Conrad looked at Gwendal. The taller man was standing like the stone he had such an affinity for.

"You still settle your weight too far to the left." Conrad's lighthearted criticism. In all the years they had spared, that had been the one criticism he always recieved from his younger brother. Gwendal finally met his eyes.

"Conrad, I- I'm sorry- Are you alright? Whe- Why- Conrad- I'm sorry." He had gripped his fist to regain control of himself. Only his brothers and his mother caused him to lose control like this. Finally, after a deep breath, he came forward and rested a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Otouto." Conrad's eyes widened at the affectionate name and heartfelt enthusiasm. He didn't even realize he held his breath as Gwendal broke into a slight smile. Conrad pulled his brother into a hug. Gwendal relaxed as he felt his brother's desire for comfort from him. He still wanted him as a brother, after all these years. Gwendal held him protectively. They were family once again.

000

Yuuri smile brightly as Greta jumped around laughing. With his official proposal, he felt it was time his Earth family met all of his Makoku family. Sure they had met each other sporatically, but he was taking Wolfram, and Greta with him to go get Murata. The Sage had remained on earth to convince Bob to come visit. Both of them and Wolfram thought the Earth maou should meet his predecessor. Yuuri thought that Cheri would adore the powerful but subtle man and he thought Bob could use a woman in his life. Wolfram was as excited as Greta, though he limited his excitement to packing quickly. They had almost postponed the trip after Conrad's mishap with Gwendal, but both Conrad and Yozak urged them to go. In the end Yuuri agreed and helped to convince Wolfram to leave his pregnant brother. Even though Wolfram didn't pick up on it, Yuuri could see Conrad wanted some time with his older brother. He had never seen the eldest of the three so attentive to someone before and Conrad was allowing the pampering with barely withheld amusement.

Yuuri double checked everything's packaging and straps. He had already seen more then one item float away or get soaked this way. Wolfram was explaining to Greta about holding her breath when Yuuri straightened and gestured them into the water. Wolfram's grip on Greta was tight as Yuuri grabbed both of them and felt the churning water pull them down. As always he had to fight the instinctive urge to fight the water to air. The drowning fear a distant memory these days, but still present.

Dispite the additional riders, the trip went as smooth as Yuuri could hope, gasping for breath as they appeared in his family's bath tub. He released Wolfram, confidant in his fiance's ability to know what to do, to reach around and cradle his daughter. Standing, he heard his mother calling from the kitchen where she was likely making her famous curry. He smiled as he handed their daughter to Wolfram, who had already found a towel to wrap the girl in. He answered his mother and soon heard her footsteps hurrying down the hallway after he mentioned Greta was finally visiting.

Greta was giggling as Wolfram dried her when Mama burst in and saw the girl. Yuuri watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears at the granddaughter she had always wanted for a daughter. She swept in and had the brunette in a hug before anyone could say anything more. Greta, always up for more family members, hugged her new grandmother back tightly. As one they disappeared down the hall so Greta could change. Yuuri briefly wondered what exactly his daughter was going to be wearing when he next saw her.

Automatically, he took Wolfram's hand to assist him out of the tub. He was so used to Wolfram being there that he didn't give it a second thought as he griped the pale hand. He removed his wet shirt and pants as Wolfram gently rubbed a towel into his hair, the blonde already bereft his top. Yuuri opened a bag sealed and containing a set of clothes for their arrival. He had just finished pulling his pants on when Greta returned.

As he suspected, his mother had dug up some of his old clothes and she was in a bright blue dress Yuuri personally thought fit her quite well. He smiled as Wolfram nodded approvingly.

"You look amazing Greta." She giggled and twirled for them before running back downstairs to catch up with her new grandmother. Yuuri smiled as he heard his brother greet the child and his father's cry about Yuuri having a child already. He was about to take a step to join when a strong hand caught his elbow.

Glancing back at Wolfram he saw the blonde looking at him intently. Nervously he blinked at Wolfram waiting for whatever the mazoku wanted to say.

"I'll protect them." Yuuri blinked more at him as he tried to piece together what his fiance was talking about.

"Eh?" The hand on his arm squeezed a bit as Wolfram came closer, still looking him in the eye.

"Your family is now my family. I will protect them." Yuuri, still feeling mildly confused, just nodded.

"Err, thanks." Wolfram frowned at him a moment, trying to pick out what he was misunderstanding. He could see Yuuri's confusion. Could in this world that not be something you say to your fiance? In Mazoku, saying you'll protect your fiance's family was declaring them family and asking for acceptance from the family. Yuuri had always been reserved about mentioning their engagement before, he wanted to know if it was okay to mention this time. Yuuri initiated the engagement this time, knowing what he was getting into, Wolfram didn't have to try to prove himself willing again anymore since he hadn't challenged this one. He looked at the back of his king as they walked downstairs. Before they entered the living room he stopped.

"Yuuri, " Those expressive black eyes looked back in concern. "Will your family accept me now?" He felt odd falling back on ancient vernacular, but he was at a loss. Yuuri's look of concern faded into a smile.

"They definitely accept you."

000

Yozak watched as Conrad and Gwendal walked int he courtyard. He knew his lover had always wanted a better relationship with his brother and this might be his chance. Of course, Gwendal couldn't be the one closest to the brunnet. That was Yozak's position.

"They do seem to be happy." Yozak turned to see the advisor standing next to him. The gentle smile that graced his face had been much more frequent these last few weeks. Abstractly, he wondered if that was Bo-chan's doing, or maybe some else's.

"I take it, you knew?" Yozak turned to grin at the scene in front of them before answering the other's question.

"Only recently. He wanted to wait before telling all and sundry. He's had too much experience with court gossip." Gunter sighed softly.

"Yes, your Fiancee definitely has been on the wrong side of the noble's tongue far too often for comfort." Yozak wasn't listening anymore. Fiancee. He hadn't even thought of that. Conrad, his fiancee. They had never discussed marriage. Of course, they had never discussed children either. He loved Conrad, had for the longest time. And he already knew he was spending the rest of his life following where the man led. When he had first heard about the child, he had been happy simply because Conrad needed him to be. He hadn't really processed it for a few minutes as he had thrown Gwendal from the tent.

Then as the mental dust settled and he looked at his lover the only thought than ran through his mind had been _mine_! His lover was bearing his child. That wasn't going to change.

Yozak turned and walked towards the stables, needing to get away from the knowing eyes of the adviser who saw way too much for the spy's liking. He hadn't thought of a family of his own since his childhood. Conrad had never been family, he had simply been Conrad, the boy he cared for, the captain he followed and the man he loved. But with this child, Conrad was definitely family now.

Yozak felt cold sweat gather on his palm. A family. His father couldn't protect one and he had been full Mazoku. On no, he remembered. He had had a family once. That title hadn't stopped him from being unable to protect them from the soldiers. That didn't stop them from leaving him alone.  
It wouldn't stop something from leaving his child alone either.

"Yozak?" He jumped up, startled. The worried eyes of his captain seemed to pin him in place as they had many months ago. "What is wrong?" It was almost a command, that question. Yozak may top in bed, but Conrad was seme in their relationship.

"Con-" The captain placed a gentle hand on Yozak's shoulder and leaned their foreheads together.

"Deep breath, my lover. What is it?" Yozak closed his eyes. What could he say.

"Gunter said you were upset." Yozak nodded, smirking wryly.

"Yeah." He then took that deep breath, "Con? Have you thought about marriage?" He didn't look at his lover, but he felt the tension seep into the hand so his shoulder.

"'Zak, we are what we are, we always have been. Marriage is for other people." He sighed. "it might be good for the child though." Yozak looked at Conrad. His lover had understood! They didn't need a title for their relationship. He sat down. Cornad had made a very good point though. Bastards were not always given the respect they were due.

"Maybe it would be a good idea. I'll always be with you. This will give the child more family, just in case-"

"In case what?" He looked up into Conrad's questioning face. "In case I die? In case we both die? This child has a family here, Yozak. My family wo't let this child be alone. Ever. We're family."

Yozak chuckled darkly. "Being family doesn't stop you from being alone, Conrad." He jerked away from the outreached hand.

"Yoza-"

"It doesn't stop you from losing everything!" Standing, he desparied to realize he was starting to cry. He hadn't cried for his family since he really was a brat himself. He felt warm arms come around his waist and soft lips breath on his neck. "I had a family, Conrad. That didn't stop them from being taken away." He trembled within his lover's grip.

"Their death's were hard, Yozak. But,-" Yozak broke away from him, turning to face his love, the one he didn't want to lose.

"I saw them die! I watched helpless as those filthy soldiers rapeed my mother and sister each until they were soulless shells of bodies! I saw them laugh as they tossed them aside at the fire of the camp. Then their skirt's caught fire, and they didn't even move. Their skin turned balck and they didn't start to scream until the last. The soldiers just sneered and laughed and shoved them back at the fire, saying they might as well be firewood. Weak traitors as these weren't worth anything else!" Yozak no longer cared that tears were running free down his face as he snarled at his now glassy-eyed lover. He fell the the ground on his knees, broken.

"I can't, I can't let that happen again. Not to you, not to our child. I just can't." He felt strong arms surround him.

"Our child will have the love of my mother, my brothers, our king and both of us. Gunter and Gisela, Greta and Anissina will all help him grow and live. He will never have to deal with life alone!" He pulled back and looked at Yozak. "And nothing that ever happens will make me regret having you as family. Nothing!"

Yozak looked him in the eyes and bowed his head. Slwoly he let sobs come, tears falling in rivers to his love's shirt. "_I'm sorry._" The whispered plea for forgiveness he had never been able to ask of his family fell from his lips to his heart. Although his last family didn't answer, his new family seemed to.

"_I love you_."

000

Wolfram sighed as he sat in the kitchen with Yuuri's parents. The brothers had run out to pick up some things Mama needed at the store and they took Greta along to show her around. Wolfram had volunteered to remain behind and protect their parents. Shori had given him an odd look but Yuuri had smiled and nodded so Wolfram was fine with it. Besides he wanted to talk to them.

"Mama?" He waited until she glanced his way, "What is Koi-hanaki?" Mama gave him a confused look that for a moment Wolfram wondered if the word wasn't Japanese.

"Well, Hanaki is a colorful display of fire in the sky. The word for firework comes from the word for flower(Hana) and for fire(ki). Koi means something precious or small." She glanced at Yuuri's father who nodded. "Why do you ask?" Wolfram shook his head.

"N-n-no reason." He frowned trying to piece together why Yuuri would be saying such a word.

"There are some going on in an hour, we can see them after Yu-chan gets back if you would like." Wolfram nodded to Mama just as they heard the door open. Wolfram rose as Mama went to greet her sons and granddaughter. He was about to ask another question of Yuuri's father when they heard Mama shout.

"What are you doing in here?" Reflexes born of more then sixty years of training had Wolfram down the hall and pulling Mama behind him in an instant. She was wielding a broom at the three men in all black in her front hallway. Wolfram may be from another world, but it seemed the undesirables in both worlds knew that when stalking at night, you wore black.

"Aww you're here. I was told you'd all gone on vacations. Too bad...for you!" Wolfram backed up, pushing Mama back with him as they drew a couple of mean looking knives. In this narrow hallway, they had the advantage with their smaller weapons, even without training. Wolfram's mind switched in an instant to soldier-mode and the layout of the house that he had memorized his first visit came to mind. If he could back Mama up far enough he could get to the living room. That had space for a sword. He wasn't sure they'd let him though. Untrained men with knives preferred to charge before they lost their nerve.

Wolfram felt the pressure on his back let up and he glanced back enough to see Yuuri's father had come to take charge of his wife and was pulling them backwards towards the living room as well. He tightened his grip on the handle of his sword. He couldn't draw here unless he used the one sword move he had never perfected.

There were two sword moves you could use in a narrow space with your blade still sheathed. You could put your sword arm shoulder forward and draw straight into a block. That move wouldn't work against a smaller weapon like a knife. The other was the one move Wolfram had never performed correctly. As a child he had been hopeless at it. Recently with his renewed relationship with his middle brother he had becoming better, at least to the point where he stayed upright and in control. The problem was Conrad had forbidden him from using it due to his inability to keep his guard up throughout the move, thus preventing him from landing the move in any effective manner.

_"You have been trained all your life to fight with your sword. You fight to protect yourself. Or you fight to protect someone else. When you fight you protect someone else you are willing to leave your own life behind. You must do both of these for this move to work."_

Wolfram gritted his teeth as their breath changed in preparation to charge him. He glanced behind him at the two who had raised Yuuri. He knew he would gladly die to protect them for Yuuri. This move could save them, but could he do it.

"_You can't use Maryoku on Earth until you are both willing to die and are not."_ Murata's words came back to him. He had seen Yuuri and Shori use their Maryoku on Earth. Just like with Conrad the secret elluded him. He looked back at Mama, ready to jump forward out of her husbands arms at the slightest inclination that Wolfram would need help. He frowned, if he couldn't succeed she would get hurt. He couldn't get hurt here, but he would protect them.

He crouched down as the two in front started running forward, yelling. He would protect Yuuri's family. He would protect them. He adjusted his stance to pull his blade. In his mind he started saying goodbye to Yuuri, just in case, then he knew. He couldn't say goodbye to Yuuri. If he did he would have failed. He was now a part of Yuuri's family.

He pulled his blade out, adrenaline rushing through him with this new purpose, to protect all of Yuuri's family, even himself. He knew that if he extended too far, he was in danger of being stabbed, but if he held it close to protect himself, the attack wouldn't land. The in-between was that place where his balance of self and selflessness collided. That thought he offered up to the spirits of this world and as he felt his sword pierce flesh, the comfort of his fire tiger appeared in his mind and the three screamed.

The fire tigers chased them down the block before returning to their master as the blonde slumped. Hazily he noted that he had done as Yuuri would have wanted, they wouldn't die from those wounds, assuming this world had any skill in bandaging. Dazed, he lifted his hands to pet the tigers before they vanished.

He felt gentle arms around his shoulders as he gasped for air. He could feel sweat trickle down his forehead as Papa Shibuya went to close and lock the front door.

"The Asako's next door are on vacation, they were probably their target." His low voice gave Wolfram something to focus on as he pulled himself together. He hadn't had this much trouble summoning fire since he was a small child.

"Let's get you to the kitchen, Wolfie." He let Mama lead him to the kitchen and sit him down with Hot Chocolate as he finally felt the ringing in his ears fade.

"Thank you." The parents looked at him in confused concern. The male placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah we must thank you. For protecting us." Wolfram smiled slightly and nodded. They all smiled then froze as a knock came at the door. This time Wolfram went with Papa Shibuya to open it.

"Oyaji, why'd you lock the door? We weren't going to be gone that long." Shori's words were laced with amused irritation. Wolfram, however didn't pay him any attention, his eyes seeking out Yuuri and Greta immediately.

"Hi Daddy Wolfram." Yuuri was kneeling next to her when Wolfram pulled Greta into a hug fiercely. "Daddy Wolfram?" His green eyes sought Yuuri's black ones.

"I understand now." Yuuri was giving him a concerned look. Mama distracted everyone by closing the door and ushering everyone out of the house.

"Come, we are going to see the Fireworks. Come on!" Everone looked at her with mixed expressions of exasperation and confusion, but you didn't get in Mama's way when she had her mind set on something. Wolfram let go of Greta so she could hold her grandfather's hand and walked next to Yuuri.

They had spent so much time telling Yuuri how important he was to Shin Makoku that Wolfram had often wondered if Yuuri would ever stop rushing into danger. Now he understood. Yuuri was protecting the people he cared about. He was trusting them to protect him. His will to live had brought him back from near death several times now. He was willing to die for his loved ones. He was unwilling to _let_ himself die. Wolfram understood the reason Yuuri was so powerful now.

Yuuri pulled his arm, bringing him out of his inner thoughts.

"You're going to miss the fireworks." Wolfram looked up at the sky as a blaze of color filled the night. He heard Greta laugh happily.

"Pretty Fire!" Yuuri knelt next to her.

"Fire Flowers." Greta clapped her hand.

"Its so loud and powerful and pretty. Like Daddy Wolfram!" Wolfrma jerked his head to the girl at that as Yuuri nodded happily. Like him? He thought back. Precious Fire Flower. That word Yuuri was saying in his dreams and before he had saved them all last week. _Him_?

He looked up at the display. This is what Yuuri thought of him? It was somewhat humbling in fact. He looked at Yuuri as the teen stood next to him as Greta was lifted on Shori's shoulders and the Shibuya's cuddled off in their own world. He glanced around and found no immediately threat or spectators.

Yuuri turned at the gentle touch on his cheek, in mild surprise. He saw emeralds, sparkling in the light of the bursts of color Yuuri so often likened him to in his own mind. He felt his breath grow heavy as the soft fabric of Wolf's shirt was griped. Their meeting of lips was gentle and yet firm. He felt strong arms snake around his waist and for the first time he didn't feel suffocated by the feeling. When their lips parted their forehead maintained the contact like before. Yuuri thought this might be a Mazoku thing, feeling that familiar inferno curl around him protectively.

"Thank you." Yuuri looked into those endless eyes in lazy question. What was the blonde thanking him for now? The golden head shook sidewise. "Just thank you."


End file.
